epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/2 Chainz vs Shel Silverstein. ERB of Mitstory S3
Welcome back to another installment of my rap battle series, guys. Today, I'm posting a battle that Lexi suggested to me; rapper 2 Chainz battling poet and author Shel Silverstein in a battle of linguistic talents. Huge thanks goes to Andrew, who made the fantastic title cards for this. You should also check out his battle he just made today, right here. Cast KSI as 2 Chainz Epic Lloyd as Shel Silverstein Intro Epiiiic rap battles of Mitstoryyyy! '' '' '' '' Versus... Begin! Battle (2 Chainz!!) Lil Jon and Everything On It, Nigga, I got it, your ass is obnoxious No Lie, I want to spare beef with this old man, But I don’t think I can follow that kinda plan, You’re so stagnant, and we know all that, Shut the fuck up, you don’t know 'bout rap, You’re like Jessie J, I’ll leave you Burnin’ Up! Your shit makes no sense, you’re left Falling Up! With you it’s all sadness, tears and depression, But who’s got the bangest bangers? You done guessed it! I’m the maddest! Pick your nose by A Light In The Attic! Your work’s tragic, I cause havoc, you's a hampster ass faggot! Here Comes a creature, lyrics not the cleanest! Listen to his beats, Epps, you’re no genius! You’re a disappointment, a shame to all of poetry, Let me mentor you, Base this on a TRU Story! Even shit is something you can’t amount to, And you have about as many "chainz" as IQ, Why don’t you lose the chain and user your brain? Look at what you say, don’t you have a 4.0 GPA? I’m not even insulting, your life is just a pity, Reppin’ cities, word up, your words are straight shitty! Man, fuck you, bitch! I’m rollin’ deep with Drake and Ye! Who needs a GPA? I’ll pop you, I’m a walking GTA, You’re a loser in life, even your heart failed you, Can’t bust with real Gs when you just a pale dude! I’m showin’ no Mercy, Silver, I didn’t even consider it, Don’t figure shit about me, bitch, because I’m Different! Silverstein looks at 2 Chainz in sadness as he grows older. He looks up with a smirk and starts to rap faster.* Oh, Mr. Tauheed, are you done messing with me? I’m as gold as your necklaces, they’re Silverstein! The only green you see is the spliff and weed! And Tity Boi’s getting ripped by The Giving Tree! You want to be a lyricist, you should've listened to me! You make my ears bleed, now here's your lesson, Z: How can you expect to beat me, wannabe Jay-Z? Your Birthday Song can’t phase me, you must be crazy, Lines like that make me deem you lazy! Let the Base Free, I’m the next Shakes, G! You’re the next Soulja Boy, I’m a real soldier, boy, I thought I told ya, boy, you just won’t blow up, boy! Sorry, but all in all, this rap will be your final, friend, You should know by now you’re Where The Sidewalk Ends. Who won?! Who's next?! You decide! Epic! "Mustard on the beat, hoe!" Rap battles of Mitstory!! Who won? 2Chainz Shel Silverstein Category:Blog posts